A raven's wing
by galaxythepoochyena
Summary: Ravenpaw was quite concerned about her. He tried focusing on her, but than the sound of a bird sounded trough the tree's. Raven's ear twitched, she jumped up and stretched her claws. Ravenpaw nodded at her and followed her to the sound of the bird who was trying to fly away. He would finish what they came for. (( Raven and Ravenpaw are 2 defferent cats ! )) Story is better T.T
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night. The sky was clear. Not even the stars and moon where visible tonight. A old cat named Ravenpaw sat on a fence that stood next to his barn. He looked up at the sky, his eyes where full of worry. Many, many moons ago four clans ruled the forest that was next to his barn. Windclan. Shadowclan. Riverclan. And his own clan : Thunderclan. When he was little, he was one of them. He never got the chance to receive his Warrior name... Because of his mentor and the deputy of the clan, Tigerclaw. He killed the former deputy to be one himself, Redtail. Later, when Lionheart died in a fight to defend his clan, Tigerclaw finally get what he wanted. But it wasn't enough... Tigerclaw told everyone that Ravenpaw was a traitor, and than two friends of Ravenpaw leaded him towards Barley, a rogue and good friend of Thunderclan who formerly lived at this barn. But Tigerclaw wanted more, and settled a group of rogues to kill Bluestar, the clan leader. He failed, because one of Ravenpaw's friends, a former housecat named Fireheart saved Bluestar's live, and revealed all secrets that he knew about Tigerclaw. Frostfur and many other cats felt guilty for Ravenpaw that they believed Tigerclaw. Than Fireheart became deputy and Tigerclaw was exiled. A few moons later Tigerclaw became leader of Shadowclan, and now was named Tigerstar. He tried take over the whole forest, and send a pack of dogs to Thunderclan territory to kill Bluestar. His plan worked, but Bluestar died saving Fireheart. Then Firestar received his leaders name, Firestar. Then Tigerstar made a deal with the Riverclan and a group rogue's who called themselves Bloodclan. When all the clans meeted Bloodclan came to, and when the cats of Bloodclan disobeyed Tigerstar, he tried killing Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan but Scourge killed Tigerstar instead. Bloodclan than tried taking over the forest. He took away one of Firestar's life, and Whitestorm was killed. Firestar stood up, and killed Scourge. He had saved the forest. Ravenpaw and Barley helped defeating Bloodclan to. He missed those time's... But then... Twolegs where building new Thunderpath's trough the territory's of the four clans so they must leave and found a new territory. And they did. Well, Ravenpaw was verry happy that they found a new home. But even tough he had Barley... He felt lonely. He was never able to see his friends again. But as always, Barley knew how to cheer him up. And they lived happily for many moons. Than an old friend, Graystripe came by again. He was caught by twolegs and found a new friend named Millie. She was a kittypet to. But she was okay. Ravenpaw leaded them to the place where the other clans went, and they shared one last night together. Than Graystripe and Millie headed off to the clans again. Many moons later, Barley began getting sick from his oldness. And what later...He died. Ravenpaw felt alone and depressed.

The twolegs who owned the barn adopted two kittens. A little, black one named Raven. She had blue eyes and was kinda shy, but Ravenpaw had learned her how to hunt and fight, what gave her a lot more strength. Her brother was named Tiger. He was a white tomb with red eyes wasn't really interested into hunting and fighting. He thought that Ravenpaw was weird, and the weirdest that Ravenpaw and Raven had the same night, Tiger thought that Ravenpaw was faking it. Raven and Tiger their selves loved each other. They where verry protect full when a rogue named Stripes attacked Ravenpaws barn. Raven heard a lot of hissing, and ran towards the barn to protect her old friend. Ravenpaw turned around. He heard Raven walking up to him. Ravenpaw jumped off the fence and greeted his young friend.

'Goodnight little Raven. Are you ready to learn how to catch a bird?' Ravenpaw purred friendly. Raven jumped a bit from excitement. Her eyes shined. She had learned a lot. Like how to hunt simple creatures like mouses, fishes and rabbits. But birds where still hard to catch. They always flew away when they heard the sound of their paw steps.

'Yes I am!' She said happily. Ravenpaw let out another purr. 'Good.'

Raven followed Ravenpaw into the part of the forest that was still left. It took long when they arrived at a strange place with four trees in the middle of it. Ravenpaw stood still, and looked up at the tree's. Sadness filled his eyes. Raven looked worried at him.

'Ravenpaw... What is this place?' She asked shyly. Ravenpaw looked down at her. He smiled.

'This place is called the four tree's,' He sighed and lied down. 'I already told you about the past, when I was still one of these warriors. Well, an apprentice I meant... Every moon at moon high, we had a gathering between all four clans. It was a real adventure going to there. You did meet many cats from different clans, and if you where smart you made even new friends. But it only is at moon high... And now, there is no moon. I'm worried, Raven. Worried about my old clan and friends.' He meowed sadly.

Raven pressed her nose comforting against his cheek. Raven always wanted to know how it was to be a warrior. It sounded really awesome. Sometimes, when Raven slept over by Ravenpaw she heard him mumble about names like Firestar, Tigerstar and Redtail. Most of it are of murder, and she heard the name Scourge and Barley pass by very much to.

'I can understand that. To be honest.. I would love to go and live in the forest with all the clan cats. But I can't because of my brother and you. You two still live here and I would never be able to give you two up.' Raven said calm, her eyes shined.

Ravenpaw smiled when the words came out of her mouth. He nodded a thank you and looked at a place where you could see that there once stood many trees.

'That way is the road to my old clan, Thunderclan territory.' He sounded really proud.

He stood op and stretched his body out. Raven sat down. She wasn't really happy with her twolegs. Sometime's, Ravenpaw could hear her hiss, and her and Tiger's twolegs screamed. Ravenpaw was quite concerned about her. He tried focusing on her, but than the sound of a bird sounded trough the tree's. Raven's ear twitched, she jumped up and stretched her claws. Ravenpaw nodded at her and followed her to the sound of the bird who was trying to fly away. He would finish what they came for.

* * *

End of part 1, hope you guys liked it n.n please, leave a revieuw :3 Byaa~


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning. The sun shined, even tough there was a cold wind. A big, brown cat with blackstripes named Bramblestar looked over his shoulder to see his mate and clan deputy, Squirrleflight. She was an orange cat with one white paw. She had green eyes like her father. Her father was named Firestar. He was the former clan leader and maybe on of the greatest warriors that ever lived. Squirrleflight's mother, Sandstorm is dying. She is pretty old, and she felt a bit broken after Firestar passed away. Squirrleflight's sister, Leafpool was a medicine cat. But than Hollyleaf, her daughter, revealed a terrible secret ; That she and Sandstorm lied about that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather where Sandstorm and Bramblestar's kits. But secretly those where from Leafpool and Crowfeather. You couldn't have kits when you was a medicine cat. And Crowfeather is from another clan what only made it worse that it already was. Hollyleaf ran away, and she got lost in an old tunnel and she met a cat named Fallen Leaves. She returned without Fallen Leaves, and later she died, defending her clan against the place of no stars. Or the dark forest. Firestar died there to. Bramblestar was a deputy than so he became a clan leader. Jayfeather was at the moment a medicine cat because Leafpool took her duty as a medicine cat off because she didn't felt like a loyal cat that the clan needed as a medicine cat, so her apprentice Jayfeather was the new medicine cat. But Jayfeather was blind. Bramblestar purred and looked at Squirrleflight. She was truly beautyful. He stroked his nose against her cheek.

'Wake up Squirrleflight. It is morning, and I wanted to discuss somethings with you.' He meowed softly in her small ears. She stretched out and murmeled something. Than she stood up and looked at him with a smile.

'Good morning Bramblestar...' She meowed.

'You know that Leafpool has left her duty as a medicine cat because of what happened... I want to make her a medicine cat again,' Squirleflight her eyes shined. 'Not that Jayfeather isn't a good medicine cat, he is great. But the clan needs Leafpool... I don't want her to die sad. She already lost almost everything. ' He murmeled softly.

Squirrleflight nodded. 'Of course she deserves this, she had suffered a lot. She lost her mate, had to give away her kits because of her duty as medicine cat, her kits knew about this and hated her, Crowfeather told her that he didn't care for any of them, and she saw one of her kits die. I think that is enough punishment. Maybe to much.' She began growling a bit.

Bramblestar nodded. She was right. 'Come on, lets tell them about it. '

They walked out of his den. Squirrleflight jumped towards the warriors den, leaving Bramblestar grinning behind. Than he looked up. A black raven feather fall down out of the sky that was still a bit dark. The feather slowly fell before his paws. He looked at it. The top of it was blue. What was weird because there weren't any birds with this color wings in this territory. He sighed and looked up. Was this a message of Starclan? If it was, he hoped it didn't mean trouble. Because Thunderclan had enough of them in the past. He grabbed the feather with his mouth and lay'd it quickly down at his moss bed. Than he quickly walked to Squirrleflight who had already woke up Leafpool. They already walked towards Jayfeather and Briarlight. Briarlight has a broken lower spine, and it isn't shore she is going to survive it. She was 4 years old already, that meant that she made it pretty far.

Bramblestar dropped his head sadly. He really wished he, Jayfeather and soon Leafpool could do anything for her. But they already have done everything they could. Even Millie, a former kittypet and mother of Briarlight knew that she wasn't going to make it any longer. But she could handle the news. He lifted his head up again when he heard the paw steps of Leafpool and her sister.

'Thank you so much Bramblestar... You don't know how much this means to me!' Leafpool meowed happy.

Bramblestar grinned. 'Of course I do know that! Have you two already told this to Jayfeather? He is a bit... Grumpy and going to be a apprentice again.' His grin began growing bigger.

'I can handle that. Easily. He's our family after all.' Leafpool murmured softly.. She was still a bit insecure about calling him and Lionblaze her sons.

Squirrleflight nodded. 'We understand.'

Leafpool quickly walked to Jayfeather's den to wake him up. Squirrleflight pressed her nose against his cheek. It was a sign for saying thank you! Bramblestar purred, and tried pushing the thought of that feather out of his head. But he couldn't help thinking about something else. Was it a sign? It was a long time since he had been to the Moonpool to. He could take Cloudtail and Lionblaze with him if he was going towards it to talk to Starclan. Cloudtail is the nephew of Firestar so family from Squirrleflight. He was brave and was a kittypet once to. And Lionblaze had a rare power. He once had beaten a group of rogue's using one paw! And Squirrleflight... She would be upset, be he needed her to lead the camp for those two days. He was going to tell them tomorrow night. Than they will leave.

Leafpool walked into Jayfeather his den. He wasn't asleep like normally. He was staring at his paws. Thinking. He looked worried and sad. Jayfeather heard Leafpool walking in and he moved his head her way. He waved with his tail to make her quiet because Briarlight was still asleep. Leafpool nodded, and walked backwards. Jayfeather stood up and walked slowly towards his mother. He nodded.

'Good morning Leafpool...' He sighed. He was trying to cover his desperateness. Leafpool was sure he had a dream from Starclan last night, she did to. About a weird raven with cat eyes. She really did her best to not walking up to him, comforting him while pressing her nose against his shoulder. It always calmed him down.

'Look, Jayfeather... I can see you are feeling desperate and-' 'I dont FEEL DESPERATE!' He hissed, interrupting her sentence!

Leafpool backed down and looked angrily and scared at her son. His emotion changed from sad and scared, to angry. She hated it of Jayfeather acted like that, he shouldn't have a big mouth to his new mentor and mother!

'Okay, listen Jayfeather. I AM your MOTHER and your MENTOR AGAIN. Yes, Bramblestar named me as a medicine cat again. You're my apprentice now. Please... I don't mean it bad but...' 'WHAT? B...But... I knew it! He didn't want me to be a medicine cat anymore because I am blind! It isn't my fault! Ugh... I HATE being blind!' He screamed, while running angrily away.

Leafpool wanted to follow him, but Briarlight had opened her eyes already. 'W...What was going on?' She murmured tired. Leafpool walked up to her, touching her head with her nose.

'Nothing. You better go back to sleep, you'll need it.' She sighed, trying to purr.

Briarlight purred, and closed her eyes again. She purred and fell asleep. Leafpool then walked outside of the den, and saw the shocking looks of her clan mates burning on her. Did the clan wanted her back as a medicine cat, of did they still saw her as a betrayer?

* * *

End of part 2 n.n Hope you liked it, please revieuw ! ;3


End file.
